


THE GLITTER BUS

by Houndmancometh



Category: HEIST - Fandom, bus - Fandom, crime - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	THE GLITTER BUS

THE GLITTER BUS

Gleaming gems and diamonds galore, all make for a heist of the century, and partner in transporting the goods, a Greyhound bus. The hound with the nose too scope, and the smell of the open road. You are probably asking yourself, why a Greyhound bus, and what purpose? It is least expected, and being undetected. Some diamond smugglers had been planning this heist for over a year, and with the announcement of expensive gems, a crime for the taking.

The smugglers didn’t know how the gems were being transported. It was until an insider at Greyhound informed the smugglers, who were also in with the smugglers. The insider outlined the details in the schedule and arrival along with the expected route. The insider had a cut in the wealthy ice heist. Every detail in the precision of timing and accuracy was carefully mapped out. Every possibility of scanning became the idea in enterprising, however, surveillance camera’s were an issue. The plan was to shutdown the security system using the smuggler’s computer skills in hacking into Greyhound security system online, and causing it to go off line. Back at the Denver Greyhound Bus Terminal, the gems were put into a heavily metal hand crafted case with security crystals surrounding the case. If anybody should attempt too touch the case, there hands would begin to glow. However, the smugglers knew how to create a diversion in science in security crystals disposal.

The Greyhound bus would be departing at precisely at 10:00 am on the dot with arrival in Los Angeles, the next day at 2:10 pm for the high profile auction for the wealthy. The bus proceeded on schedule, but with a few passengers aboard, and the gems were underneath the bus. The bus had sensors, and helicopters were flying with police escorts for the buses journey. The smugglers were on top of things, and some decoy buses were placed on various routes deflecting security. This left the actual bus for the taking by the smugglers.

It is now 6:00 am, the next day, and the gems Greyhound Driver had no idea as to what had transpired earlier, but the drama is about too unfold. Suddenly, the bus began too control itself with the Driver’s efforts. However, it was through superior technology, the bus was pulled to the side in the desert on a quiet freeway. With the quickness, one of the smugglers immediately threw the Greyhound Driver off the bus onto the desert under the hot sun with the smuggler’s gun drawn ready too attack. Then the smuggler’s knotted the Greyhound Driver unconscious, and took off with the Greyhound bus 11203. Meanwhile, security was regaining itself in the surveillance of the bus, and authorities were in hot pursuit, but thanks too the small radar undetected by the smugglers under the axle of the bus. Suddenly, Helicopters in the area were alerted as well. The Highway Patrol Officers thought the only way to stop the bus was too aim for the front tires of the bus. Yet, the Officer’s knew there were passengers aboard, and they had to be careful and not kill or injure them.  
Ready, aim and fire was targeted foe the left front tire which put a hole in the tire, causing the bus too swirl out of control, and onto his side, crashing onto the desert sand, and leaving the smuggler unconscious, and near death.

The smuggler driving the bus was badly injured, and immediately taken too Los Angeles General Hospital, but not before being arrested. Meanwhile, the surveillance of apprehension into the arrest of all the smugglers, and they were handled over to the FBI including the Greyhound insider in their attempts for power and wealth. However, another Greyhound bus made the delivery safely and securely too the Gems Emporium Auction in Lavish Beverly Hills on schedule. Truly the hound took a bite out of crime, and in the nick of time.


End file.
